


I won’t be home for Christmas

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [20]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Luke tugged anxiously at his collar, checking his phone for the 17th time in 5 minutes.OrCake spend Christmas without the kids and Luke is worried.





	I won’t be home for Christmas

Luke tugged anxiously at his collar, checking his phone for the 17th time in 5 minutes. Calum rolled his eyes and leaned over to take Luke’s hand. “Relax honey,” he said, kissing Luke’s knuckles. Luke whimpered and leaned into Calum’s side. “I’m anxious, we’ve never left them alone,” he said, glancing again at his phone. Calum pulled the iPhone out of Luke’s hand and put it in his pocket. “They’re fine. We’re just going skiing for the weekend, they’ll be fine with your mum.” Luke calmed down as they got closer to the cabin and half an hour later he was completely relaxed and covered in sweat while lying comfortably in Calum’s arms. Luke purred happily and leaned up to kiss Calum’s cheek. “This is the best Christmas gift ever, thank you,” He said, his breath tickling Calum’s skin. They spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, relishing in the quietness of the cabin.  
********************  
Calum awoke to soft lips on his skin and a whisper of “Merry Christmas baby.” He grabbed Luke’s hips and pulled the blonde down, smiling as Luke giggled into the kiss. They cuddled for a couple minutes before Luke dragged Calum downstairs for presents. “Let’s open everything and eat before the kids call,” Luke said, grabbing a random gift. Without little hands distracting them, Christmas lasted less than 5 minutes. Liz called while Luke was stirring the pancake batter and Calum answered it for him. “Hi mama Liz,” Calum said, putting Luke’s phone on speaker so they could both talk to their kids. “Daddy!” Esme yelled. Calum laughed at their daughter’s eagerness. “Hi baby, did you get lots of good toys from Santa?” He asked, pulling Luke into his lap and kissing his neck. Esme babbled excitedly about all of her new toys and the couple smiled happily. “That sounds so good Esme, can we talk to Grandma? We love you lots and we’ll see you tomorrow.” Luke said, rubbing Calum’s knee gently. “Love you daddy, love you papa,” Esme said before Liz came back on the line. “Thank you for letting them stay mum,” Luke said, still feeling guilty about leaving them. “They’ve been good honey don’t feel bad,” Liz reassured him, “The first time I left Ben with your grandma I cried and begged your dad to take me home. You did better than me.” Luke giggled slightly and let her voice calm his nerves. They finished the call and their breakfast before deciding to venture off and explore the trails.


End file.
